In the field of modern architecture and creative design, the choice of materials is accorded crucial importance nowadays in order, on the one hand, to ensure the desired functionality but also, on the other hand, to impart a desired effect in accordance with the external design. By means of targeted illumination it is possible, for example, for the effect of different materials to be correspondingly intensified or for the surface constitution to be highlighted in a targeted manner. In known applications, the illumination always has to be effected externally by the corresponding locations being irradiated or illuminated with the desired light. In many cases, however, external illumination is not possible or requires a not inconsiderable technical and financial outlay.
A surface which is illuminated without external illumination and whose material-specific appearance such as, for instance, wood grain, metallic luster, colors or the like is maintained has not been known heretofore.